


Jealousy

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Girls like Girls one shots [4]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts; 'jealous/protective Sonya'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

  
The thing Sonya learned very quickly about college was that people weren’t as closed off about their sexuality as they were in high school.

She had always heard that college was the time for experimenting and if you were ever going to have a one night stand with someone of your own gender then it would probably happen in college. Which, ok, that’s fine. People can experiment all that want just as long as it wasn’t with  _her_  girlfriend. 

Unsurprisingly to Sonya -though it did come as a massive shock to Coley- Coley was incredible popular with the girls. Sonya completely understood, Coley was beautiful, she had this cute, almost innocent air about her, but she also had this edge to her. Sonya  _understood_  but she didn’t like it.

The first time Coley had mentioned Rebecca they were in their dorm room, Sonya was doing homework while Coley was laying on Sonya’s bed -their shared bed since Coley  _never_  used her own- reading.

Sonya was so focused on her psychology homework that she didn’t even hear Coley get up and walk over to her. She jumped when Coley pecked her on the cheek, turning to watch her girlfriend head towards the door. “Where you off too?”

“I’m meeting Rebecca at the library, I need to study.”

“Ok, text me when you are about to leave.” Sonya said, tuning her attention back to her homework.

“So you can get all of your side chicks out of here before I get back?” Coley teased.

“Who’s to say you aren’t the side chick?” Sonya grinned over her shoulder at Coley, laughing at the girls hurt expression. “I’m kidding, I want to walk over at walk you back, maybe we could pick up a pizza, too, we will both be hungry by then.”

“It’s a five minute walk, Sone, I can pick up pizza and bring it back for you.”

“I don’t care how close it is,”

“Fine, we will be finishing up at about eight.”

“Ok,” Sonya hummed, turning around again. “Love you.”

“Love you back,”

Rebecca became somewhat of a constant in Coley’s life. They would hang out when Sonya was in class, they would study together, they were lab partners.

And Sonya wasn’t the jealous type, she  _wasn’t_. Except Rebecca was pretty, the kind of pretty that didn’t require any make up and she wore these glasses that made her look like she was straight out of someone’s sexy secretary fantasy. Not only that but she was interested in astrophysics like Coley was, Sonya had tried to be interested but she really couldn’t wrap her mind around it all. Sonya hadn’t met her but she had noticed she added Coley on facebook. Sonya may have snooped a little.

The first time Sonya met Rebecca she had been invited to a party by a girl in her ethics class. Everything was fine at first, both she and Coley were having fun then Sonya went to get them both a drink and when she came back to see Rebecca had taken up her spot against the wall beside Coley. Coley was smiling while the other girl spoke and if that was all that was happening that would’ve been ok, Sonya definitely wasn’t one of those girls who denied their other half the right to have friends, but this girl was holding onto Coley’s bicep, a flirty smile painted on her lips.

Sonya quickly walked over, placing the cup in Coley’s hand before kissing her cheek. “Hey, babe,” Sonya said, her eyes not leaving the girl standing in front of them as she stood behind Coley, her cheek pressed against Coley’s. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Rebecca from my physics class.” Coley answered, a little frowned on her face, she knew Sonya knew who Rebecca was.

“Hi, I’m Sonya, Coley’s girlfriend.”

Rebecca smiled at Sonya, staying to talk to Coley but it didn’t take her long to get uncomfortable under Sonya’s scrutinizing eyes and she left within five minutes. “Ok, what the hell, Sone?”

“What?” Sonya shrugged, taking a gulp of her drink as she leant back against the wall.

“You were being really rude.”

“Can you blame me? She was pawing at you like a horny puppy.”

“What? No, she was being  _nice_. People can be nice without wanting to sleep with you, Sonya.”

“Oh, I know, but she wanted to sleep with you.”

Coley scoffed, “You are being ridiculous, she is my friend.”

“Oh, really, so her doing this,” Sonya batted her eyelashes at Coley as she slid her hand up the girls forearm to her bicep, smiling flirtatiously down Coley. Then, just as quickly as Sonya has pulled on the facade it was gone again. “Isn’t her flirting with you?”

“We were talking, it wasn’t like that at all.”

Sonya dropped it then, but didn’t leave Coley’s side for the rest of the night, and they didn’t talk about it again until they got home.

Coley crawled under the covers on their bed, lying almost fully on top of her girlfriend, her chin resting on Sonya’s chest as she stared up at her.

Sonya peered down at Coley through one eye, smiling when she noticed Coley staring up at her. “Can I help you, kitten?”

“Were you jealous earlier? With Rebecca.”

“I was,” Sonya answered honestly, running her hands through Coley’s hair, pushing it back and out of her face.

“Have you always been jealous of her being around.”

“A little.”

“Why? Do you not trust me?” Coley pouted.

“It isn’t you I don’t trust, Cole. College is different from high school, people here are a lot more fluid when it comes to sexuality.”

“People can be as fluid as they like but I’m not going to be looking at anyone but you.” Coley promised, kissing Sonya’s collarbone. “I mean, why would I? I have the prettiest girl in the nation.”

Sonya rolled her eyes at Coley, wrapping her arms around Coley’s lower back.

“But I’m sure I’m going to have to get a new lab partner since you scared Rebecca away.”

“I’m sorry,” Sonya said unconvincingly.

Coley chuckled, shaking her head at Sonya. “No you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Sonya grinned, patting Coley’s butt a few times. “Now, sleep. Because, unlike some, I have class in the morning.”

Ever since that night Sonya didn’t get  _as_  jealous when she noticed someone flirting with Coley, and the fact Coley always seemed to be subconsciously searching for her whenever she disappeared made Sonya feel good. Made her feel wanted.

And she tried not to be confrontational whenever someone was hitting on Coley and, up until now, she had done well but when she saw one of the frat boys gripping onto Coley’s wrist while he whispered something into her ear.

And Coley, who looked really uncomfortable, turned away from him and attempted to pull her arm away.

Sonya abandoned the drinks she had just gotten and marched over to Coley, gripping onto the mans arm, digging her nails into his skin, and pulled his hand off of Coley. “Can you not tell when you’re making someone uncomfortable, meathead?”

The guy looked a little startled by Sonya’s sudden appearance, stumbling back when Sonya shoved him away and stood in between him and Coley.

The guy recovered quickly, a scowl appearing on his face. “This is none of you’re business.”

“No? So you  _forcing_  yourself on my girlfriend is none of my business?” Sonya growled and Coley slid her hand up Sonya’s arm, gently pulling her back.

“Come on, babe, just leave it.”

The guy in front of them grinned, taking a step closer to the girls. “I wouldn’t say not to watching.”

Coley let go of Sonya’s arm -why would she protect this creep?- and Sonya pushed on the guys shoulders. “You knuckle dragging, hollow skulled, homeless looking creep.” Sonya growled, getting right in the boy’s face who to his credit, at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “If I see you even  _breathe_  in the vicinity my girlfriend again I will hit you with so much pepper spray that you grandkids will taste it.”

“Wow, ok, scary chick.” The guy whispered, taking me a step away from Sonya and held up his hands. “Sorry.”

Sonya watched the boy leave, turning to look at Coley when she tugged at her arm. “His grandkids?”

“What? I thought it was a good one.” Sonya laughed, smiling against Coley’s lips when she pulled her into a kiss.

“I was,” Coley agreed, pecking Sonya on the lips one last time before pulling back. “And it’s good to know that you wouldn’t hesitate to protect me, even against a knuckle dragging, brain dead creep.”

“It was actually a knuckle dragging, hollow skulled, homeless looking creep.” Sonya corrected.

“Ah, silly me.” Coley laughed, nudging her head in the direction of the front door. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I definitely do.”

Coley grinned, pushing herself up onto her toes to kiss Sonya on the cheeks, moving to the girls ear and whispering, “And I can thank you for being my knight in shinning armour.”


End file.
